Yah'thuzol
"Your refusal to accept the empty reality of your future is nothing more than the shameless stupidity of a mindless drone. If you were not so '''utterly pathetic' about it, I might just feel sorry for you..."'' ~ to Elena Trotskaya. (*) Introduction Yah'thuzol ( , pronounced YAR-vuz-OLL) is a Khazard'Vaari Ma'nem'zohr and the Warmaster of the Qh'naazi Dynasty, appointed by his older phaeroness sister Qh'naaz. He shares the ultimate goal with her of acquiring the coveted power of Vaar'madr, the former Machine King of the Khazard'Vaari. In order to do this, they must first defeat the current wielder of the power, the Optimised Transcendence Acceleration Nexus – Yah'thuzol has masterminded a plan to kidnap the archaelect's daughter, Elena Trotskaya, use her to uncover the location of the OTAN Complex and bait it into battle. The Khazard'Vaari phrase 'Yah'thuzol' translates to 'eater of all universes', and is hence shortened to Consumer of Planes. It is something of a pretentious title, however: Yah'thuzol is nowhere near powerful enough to literally consume the universe. This contrasts with his sister, who has been observed obliterating a whole solar system with her immense psionic power on at least one occasion. Personality "Can somebody please '''CEASE THAT INFERNAL RACKET!!!'"'' ~ reacting to the noise of the fusion core aboard the Blood of Miraborg. Even by the standards that are to be expected from the racially-supremacist Khazard'Vaari, Yah'thuzol displays condescension and egotism levelling upon the extreme. So accustomed is he to expecting alien beings to be crushed with laughable ease in the face of his quasi-godlike power that when success does not come with such facility, it frustrates him intensely. In equal measure, lesser beings standing up to him strikes the lich as humorous, him regarding such a display as evidence not of dogged determination, but ignorance bordering on idiocy. In particular, the human Trotskaya and the Sidh Alain have achieved his ire: the former is heavily and brutally derided for her indomitable fighting spirit even in the face of apparently insurmountable odds, the latter for needlessly throwing his life away in (what the lich believes is) a pointless endeavour. In short, he is the polar opposite of his sister, his easily irritable disposition coming to complete odds with her calmer, more thoughtful outlook. Yah'thuzol's bitter condescension is a product of him not so much hating being beaten by lesser creatures than him as it is having no understanding of why or how it is even possible. This is a trait that he shares with the rest of his species: he simply possesses no concept, let alone experience, of a being that is superior to any Khazard'Vaar, still less the mighty Nem'zohri – the very idea of there being such a creature is ludicrous from his perspective. The less that something adheres to his otherwise-vast understanding of the universe and its machinations, the more hatred he dedicates to it. This loathing is compounded further when he is unable to solve the problem even when he applies his immense personal processing power towards doing so. Combat style As far as combat is concerned, it is to be expected that the commander of the Qh'naazi Dynasty's armies of warriors possesses a multitude of powerful weapon systems on his person in addition to the psionic abilities that come with his cyberlich body. In particular, Yah'thuzol favours deploying at least four kinds of nanite swarm: leeches, ravagers, bastions and resurrectors. *Leech swarms tear away material – typically from living beings – breaking it down into its most basic molecular components before carrying it away and reshaping it into the livingmetal from which Yah'thuzol's body is composed, allowing rapid repair of any damage that the lich sustains. *Ravager swarms simply mob Yah'thuzol's target, using harvested material from it to consistently self-replicate until the target is destroyed, moving onto another upon this occurrence. *Bastion swarms stay within close proximity of Yah'thuzol, sensing incoming attacks and moving to form a hard metal surface mid-air, obstructing said attack and protecting him from harm. *Finally, resurrector swarms diffuse into the air and search for dead tissue, self-replicating upon entry, taking control of the corpse's muscular system and patching up any wounds sustained, bringing the corpse back to life and placing it under Yah'thuzol's command via psychic link. However, for all of their incredible technological sophistication, these nanites can be destroyed with relative ease – even the bastions can be brought down with an electromagnetic pulse. Hence why Yah'thuzol keeps by his side his trusty psyblade, a spear-like weapon with a built-in psionic exhibitor and an inconceivably-dense neutronium edge, honed to a sharpness that enables it to slice through even bosons in a single stroke, never mind hapless mortals facing its wielder in battle. Notable appearances *Yah'thuzol makes a brief appearance in A Blood Debt, and returns in Flight of the Polunochnaya to play a more prominent role as a secondary antagonist. Trivia Yah'thuzol is to be considered an Altcanon equivalent to Yuga Valeris, in the same respect that Qh'naaz is to Vaasi Idris. Any similarities between Yah and Yuga, however, are purely coincidental: Yah's character is a hybrid between Harbinger from Mass Effect and Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Characters Category:Khazard'Vaari Category:Alternative Canon